<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Tell if this is True or Dream by kuklash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371421">Can't Tell if this is True or Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuklash/pseuds/kuklash'>kuklash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Technology, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, F/M, FBI agents, Forehead Touching, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, I Want To Believe, Insomnia, Mercy Killing, Military, Paralysis, Partnership, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Reunions, Spying on Partner, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, Surprise Kissing, Telekinesis, burned to death, death of a disabled character, i'm so sorry this is so dark, protective partners</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuklash/pseuds/kuklash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you understand your mission, agent?” A cloud of smoke punctuated the Director’s question, streaming from his mouth in thick, grey ribbons.<br/>“I am to evaluate the necessity of the work Dr. Santiago is doing and report back at the conclusion of the investigation,” Echo repeated her instructions. Her lungs filled with second-hand smoke and she stifled a cough.<br/>“I hope you appreciate the delicacy of this mission, Echo.” His intense gaze bore a hole into her’s. “Gabriel is not to know the nature of your assignment.”<br/>She met his gaze with equal intensity as she stood up to leave.<br/>“I understand, sir.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Echo/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Monty Green &amp; Jasper Jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chopped 3.0 Round 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Tell if this is True or Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My submission for the 100 Chopped 3.0 Round 2!<br/>The theme and prompts for this round were:<br/>&gt;Sci-Fi<br/>&gt;Based on a TV show or Movie<br/>&gt;Forehead Touches<br/>&gt;Kissing as a Distraction or to Keep a Secret<br/>&gt;Reunion</p>
<p>I absolutely loved these prompts! And I hope that came through in the writing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you understand your mission, agent?” A cloud of smoke punctuated the Director’s question, streaming from his mouth in thick, grey ribbons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am to evaluate the necessity of the work Dr. Santiago is doing and report back at the conclusion of the investigation,” Echo repeated her instructions. Her lungs filled with second-hand smoke and she stifled a cough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you appreciate the delicacy of this mission, Echo.” His intense gaze bore a hole into her’s. “Gabriel is not to know the nature of your assignment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She met his gaze with equal intensity as she stood up to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Echo almost missed the door to Dr. Santiago’s office, a former maintenance closet that he was assigned after his insistence at getting his own department for his studies. Typical Washington.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her short knocks rattled the door, knocking down the slapdash name plaque the doctor had put up in an attempt to justify his research. As she knelt down to pick it up, the door swung back to reveal the special agent. Echo stood up quickly, flattening the new creases in her slacks as she prepared to introduce herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Special Agent Santiago? I’m Special Agent Echo kom Azgeda and I’ve been assigned to assist you with your most recent case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze flicked up and down, studying her, before he flashed a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Agent Echo, welcome to the FBI’s best funded broom closet,” he said, extending his hand to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fit the tall, dark, and handsome cliche to a tee. Echo wasn’t sure why that surprised her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She carefully returned his smile as she met his handshake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for having me, agent. I wasn’t sure you’d be thrilled about having a new partner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s always nice to meet a fan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His calm sarcasm almost startled a laugh out of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… I think you dropped this.” She handed him the fallen nameplate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, agent. Wouldn’t want anyone mistaking our very important research for a mop return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor dusted the plaque off before hanging it back on his door. The black lettering stood out starkly across the gold plating: X-Files.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel couldn’t stand how small his office was. There was barely enough room when it was just him and his research, let alone another agent. A cute agent at that. He swiftly moved to relocate a stack of folders from the chair next to his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So who did you piss off to get sent down here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question seemed to catch her off guard. Either that or she was a pretty good actor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was about to ask you the same thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Classic redirecting, agent. So who sent you here to spy on me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she didn’t react visually, Gabriel heard her breath catch in her throat. That was all he needed. He was right. He knew, and she knew that he did. The three seconds of silence stretched between them for an eternity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Director Lightborne. He requested that I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She trailed off, obviously choosing her words with care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me guess,” Gabriel stepped in. “He requested that you evaluate my department and determine if I’m wasting my time hunting for aliens. Is that about right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave the smallest nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel leaned back in his chair and exhaled deeply, letting his body relax. At least, as much as he could relax while knowing someone was watching his every move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, Echo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He extended his hand to her once again, a genuine smile crossing his face. Her gaze narrowed in suspicion and he hid a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can hang around here, but don’t expect me to do all the work. These cases won’t investigate themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean the room doesn’t show any signs of burns? The 911 report clearly shows her calling in a fire in her apartment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel thought the forensics guy looked like he was about to collapse under the pressure of Echo’s questions as he sputtered apologies and excuses. In the four months they’d worked together, she’d made a habit of scaring the pants off the local law enforcement. Not that it ever helped much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Echo, the guy says the place is clean. It must be clean,” he reassured her delicately. He didn’t want her fury redirected at him. He could tell she was getting tired of the dead end cases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That and his insistence on the existence of extraterrestrial life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like she was visited by an alien or a ghost, Gabriel,” Echo insisted, clearly furious. “A woman is dead, her body shows signs of burns. Someone lit her on fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel knew better than to argue with her when she got like this. Her single mindedness was a great trait when it came to research, but in the field it usually resulted in her outright dismissing his “unrealistic” theories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was still missing the point of the X-Files. They were there to find answers to unanswerable questions. Sometimes those answers happened to be aliens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was she anyway?” Gabriel inquired, shaking himself from his thoughts and turning back to the body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Lorelei Tsing,” Echo informed him, visibly glad to be focused on something important. “Some former Army scientist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The body was burned to a crisp, but there was no evidence of a fire, an accelerant, or a break-in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s as if her body just </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was on fire,” Gabriel mused out loud, causing Echo to throw her hands in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be in the car, Gabriel,” she shouted as she walked out of the room. “Come get me when you want to be serious about this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel heard the familiar, bombastic sound of Metallica blaring from the car stereo as he left the building. That could only mean one thing: Echo wanted to talk freely, and nothing overpowered the wire she wore quite like metal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the car door and slid inside, ready for their brief meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a file on Tsing. She was doing secret experiments. I don’t know what specifically, but I know it was using something secret she found overseas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel, I need you to hand this over to Director Lightborne’s team.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Tsing worked for one of his secret teams in the Middle East. I haven’t seen much of her files, but what I did see on his desk last month was almost all redacted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She placed her hand on his leg gently. She was always gentle when she touched him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Gabe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Echo, I found it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She whipped around to see Gabriel running down the street, manila folder in hand, headed right for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The 100th Airborne! That’s the connection!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, that wasn’t right. He couldn’t say that out loud. There was no loud music. Nothing to overpower the wire. The idiot was going to get himself killed. She sprinted towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The doctor, the guard, the ---”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Echo grabbed his face and slammed her lips into his, stopping the sound the only way she could think of. His eyes were wide with shock, but he didn’t fight her. Slowly, his eyes closed and he brought her in closer, the kiss becoming more passionate with every breath the two shared. The moment was eternal, time freezing around them as her hands, panicked at first, gently released the firm grip on his face to instead calmly caress it. His coarse stubble pricked her fingertips in the most satisfying way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, reality came crashing back into the forefront of her mind. She pulled away from him quickly, breath caught behind her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Echo, what the hell was that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could say anything else, she popped open the top button of her blouse, just enough to reveal the microphone taped to her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes flashed to her chest, her eyes, her chest again, and then back to her eyes. Echo tried to ignore the telling blush creeping up his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really want to listen to that song again,” she said, rebuttoning her blouse. “I think I left the CD in your car.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The 100th Airborne was sent to join Dr. Tsing’s research team, and she did something terrible to them. She found something in the desert over there, and whatever it was, she used it to make it so these men couldn’t sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand what that has to do with anything, Gabriel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This thing she found, it was something alien. She used it to force these men to never sleep. And in sleep deprivation studies, she found what she wanted: super soldiers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Echo stared at him. Another harebrained theory that was just plausible enough to go chasing after. She didn’t know what to believe anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These men, they gained the ability to make you </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> things, Echo. And what you saw, it really affected you. She was planning on using them to perform assassinations, but almost all of them died from the experiments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you find all this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Director’s office, but it’s not important.”He waved away her instinctive gasp of shock. “There were two survivors. Monty Green and Jasper Jordan. Now, Green has been in the VA since they were shipped home, laid up due to full body paralysis. But Jordan, no one has seen him for nearly a decade. I’m positive that he’s our killer. If we can find him, we can help him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help him?” Echo tried not to let her skepticism tinge her words, but Gabriel’s look told her that he heard it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help him heal. Send him to therapy. Help him overcome the horrors our government inflicted on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if he doesn’t come willingly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He will. But first, let’s go pay Green a visit and see what he knows.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Monty hated the dark. Hated that he couldn’t sleep. Hated that he couldn’t move. Hated that he was still alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you look like you’ve seen better days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monty knew that voice. An impossible voice. His eyes flashed towards the door, but he couldn’t make out who was standing in the shadows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A pretty small room for a war hero, but I guess you don’t get around much these days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monty silently pleaded for the figure to approach his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I can finally see you again, buddy.” Slowly, footsteps drew near and finally Jasper Jordan was staring down at him. After ten years, it was finally, truly him. A tear seeped from the corner of Monty’s eye and began its long journey down his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry I couldn’t visit, Monty,” Jasper whispered, brokenly. He gently sat on the edge of the bed and then as he wrapped Monty in his arms and held him tight. “I’m so sorry I had to stay away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monty desperately wanted to move, to hug his friend back, to say something, but he couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here now, Monty. I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper started crying, tears soaking Monty’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I killed her. I killed her. I did it. That evil bitch is dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper’s body heaved between sobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I used it against her, Monty. I killed her with her own goddamn curse. I made her burn alive. I made her think she was burning alive and she</span>
  <em>
    <span> did</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She died alone. She finally paid for what she did to us. What she did to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was finally dead. Even with Jasper sprawled on top of him, a weight lifted from Monty’s chest and for a few seconds he felt free. She couldn't hurt them anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment they were both still, Jasper’s sniffling the only sound in the room. Slowly, Jasper eased himself away from Monty and took a shaky breath. His fingers wrapped around Monty’s wrist firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna ask you a question Monty, and I want you to think really hard about it. Do you want me to help you? Do you want me to help you finally be at peace?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monty’s own eyes filled with tears. Jasper’s face wavered in and out of focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to do one last thing for you, buddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper pressed his forehead to Monty’s, tears dripping again. Tears Monty could never wipe away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel and Echo turned the corner just in time to see Jasper Jordan sprint from Green’s room and take off down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Echo, check on Green,” he said, pulling his gun from his holster, “I’ll follow Jordan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t give her time to respond before he bolted after Jasper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jordan was quick, but Gabriel was able to corner him at a dead end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jasper, I know what Dr. Tsing did to you. I know she used some advanced alien technology to stop you from sleeping. I don’t want to hurt you or arrest you. I just want to get you help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper didn’t face him when he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know what she did. You don’t know what it’s like. I can’t sleep. I haven’t slept in 13 years. I just want to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to take you in, Jordan. You’re the only living evidence of the artifact Tsing found.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel took a hesitant step forward as he pleaded with the veteran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Without you, no one comes to justice. No one learns anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think of what we can learn, Jasper. I’m begging you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the word, Gabriel was suddenly pushed back, seemingly by nothing, as Jasper turned to face him. From nowhere, a group of armed soldiers appeared, automatic rifles by their sides..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, who are you guys?” Gabriel asked, frustrated confusion filling his voice with venom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men didn’t answer, but Jasper did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are the men that died around me. The men who were subjected to the same torturous experiments and eternal gnawing sleeplessness. They’re here to give me what I want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the last word, the men raised their weapons in unison, training them on Jasper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jasper, what’s happening?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My last act of rebellion. I’m killing myself with the weapon they forced on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sick smile slid across Jasper’s face as he stared Gabriel in the eye, the bags under his eyes glistening with tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel watched the soldiers unload into the young man. The bullets didn’t seem to be hitting him, but the impact of each shot knocked his body back slightly, until he was pressed against the wall, blood spurting from his mouth. Jasper’s body slid down the wall, collapsing into a broken heap on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you aren’t sure what happened to Jordan, Agent Echo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No sir,” she said, attempting once again to push away the awful smoke. “After I found Green dead I followed after Dr. Santiago to assist him in the arrest, but when I arrived, Jasper Jordan was already dead. Gabriel said Jordan took his own life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But there was no weapon found at the scene, was there Agent?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir. There was not, and there were no signs of the execution Gabriel described..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you were unable to find Dr. Santiago’s intelligence folder that led him to Jordan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir. When we returned to the vehicle it was missing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he’s asking us to believe that Private Jasper Jordan killed himself by creating a firing squad with the psychic powers he got from experimentation with an alien artifact found in the Middle East, but he has absolutely no proof, and no surviving witnesses? Is that correct, agent?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stifled silence was thick as Echo set her wire on the Director’s desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cleared her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not find Dr. Santiago’s work to be unnecessary. In fact, I believe he performs a great service for the FBI. He’s solved many cases, even if he’s never found any evidence of extraterrestrial involvement like he’s looking for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this has nothing to do with any... personal feelings for the doctor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Echo stood up and left the office, leaving the Director alone. He snuffed out his cigarette and opened his desk drawer, removing a manila folder and tossing it into his trash can. He lit another cigarette and dropped it in after the folder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a threat now,” said a voice from his wristwatch. “They both are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m aware,” he said, straightening his suit coat. “But they don’t have any proof of what we found. Ensure that the other experiments are hidden. I’ll keep an eye on these two.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is Taken From: "One" by Metallica<br/>TV show referenced: "The X-Files", specifically the episodes "Pilot" (S1E1) and one of my favorite episodes: "Sleepless" (S2E4).</p>
<p>This turned out quite a bit darker than I anticipated, but I stand by it! The X-Files is one of my favorite shows and I feel like I've done it justice! It's one of the quintessential Sci-Fi series so it fit perfectly in the theme. Overall, one of my favorite rounds of Chopped so far!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>